1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to a stalk and root lifting and shredding device, and particularly to a new and useful improvements in such a device whereby the ground being cleared of stalks is re-bedded so as to be prepared for future planting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional farming methods, particularly plowing, have recently been criticised because they tend to compact the soil in areas where crops are to be planted. It has been found, however, that this undesirable compaction can be eliminated by controlling the movements of wheeled vehicles through the cultivated fields in such a manner that the wheels of the vehicles always pass along the same tracks and the same areas are always employed for planting of crops. In this manner, compaction, as by the wheels of the vehicle, is avoided in those areas where crops are to be planted, with better growing conditions and yields resulting. Technically stated, when the root system of a crop is confined on the sides thereof by compacted soil in the interrows and by the plowsole of the bottom, root distribution is poorer in the harrowsole or first layer below the surface of the ground. By controlling the traffic strip through the filed, this poor root distribution can be eliminated and time and expense of plowing reduced in the process.
Accordingly, the present invention represents an improvement on the stalk and root lifting and shredding device disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,214, issued Dec. 8, l964, which permits the use of the lifting and shredding device to carry out the controlled wheel technique and permit rebedding of the areas from which the cotton stalks and roots are removed.
It is generally known to employ toothed wheels arranged to dig into the ground and perform such tasks as harvesting sugar beets and rejuvenating sugar cane stubble. Examples of agricultural machinery employing wheels in such a manner are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,522 and 3,181,616 issued on Nov. 28, 1961 and May 4, 1965, respectively, to H. C. Oppel, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,046, issued Dec. 27, 1966, to V. A. Boots. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,117,314, issued Nov. 17, 1914 to R. A. Blunck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,802, issued Oct. 18, 1949 to J. L. Aasland, and 3,437,152, issued Apr. 8, 1969 to T. A. Barrentine, show examples of stalk cutters provided with vertical cutting blades--that is, blades which rotate about a horizontal axis. These known arrangements of toothed wheels and vertical cutting blades, however, are not generally suited for adapting a cotton stalk and root shredder for use in rebedding operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,605, issued July 2, 1927 to W. H. Chancey, discloses a sub-soil attachment for permitting a plow to loosen soil a slight or considerable distance, as desired, beneath the plow blade. This plow attachment, however, will not maintain the same opening in the soil year after year as required by the re-bedding technique, but will rather create a slot the identity of which will be lost immediately thereafter.